Crash
by Plume Violette
Summary: Felicity est en colère. Très très en colère. Post épisode 5x12. Olicity. OS


**Un post-episode 5x12, parce que bon, ils se disputent c'est bien, mais quand ils se réconcilient, c'est mieux non? ;-)!**

\- Merci, souffla l'informaticienne à son co-équipier qui venait de la déposer chez elle.

\- Felicity… commença Diggle, pour s'interrompre aussitôt devant l'index levé de la jeune femme.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner lentement vers lui. Voyant les yeux bleus s'emplir de larmes, il fit une nouvelle tentative mais la violence du regard qu'il reçut le stoppa dans son élan, le laissant estomaqué. L'expression de la jeune femme s'adoucit aussitôt, elle tenta même un maigre sourire destiné à rassurer l'ex-soldat, et qui eût tout le contraire de l'effet escompté. Se sentant toutefois incapable de faire mieux, Felicity déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son ami et sortit précipitamment du véhicule.

Les sourcils froncés, Diggle la regarda disparaître dans l'entrée de son appartement. Il resta songeur quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir et de remettre le contact.

Dos contre la porte d'entrée, Felicity avait retenu son souffle en attendant que le bruit du moteur disparaisse dans la nuit.

Enfin seule.

Elle envoya alors valser ses chaussures et se laissa glisser le long de la surface lisse jusqu'à se retrouver recroquevillée au sol. D'une main rageuse, elle tira sur l'élastique qui libérait ses cheveux, et posa son front sur ses genoux relevés. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme soutenu, de plus en plus chaotique, les sanglots nouaient sa gorge, et pourtant elle refusait de pleurer.

Elle se sentait en colère.

Blessée, trahie et déboussolée, mais surtout, surtout en colère. Très en colère. Peut-être justement parce qu'elle se sentait blessée, trahie et déboussolée. A ce moment-là, pourtant, les raisons lui importaient peu. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force, ni le courage d'y réfléchir. La colère noire qui semblait bouillonner sous la surface de sa peau envahissait tous ses sens. Il n'y avait plus que le contact de la porte dans son dos, le rideau de ses cheveux et la colère qui vrombissait. Et lui faisait perdre toute notion de temps, apparemment, puisque lorsqu'elle émergea enfin de cet état second, les chiffres lumineux sur l'horloge du four indiquaient deux heures du matin.

Sans pouvoir décider avec certitude si elle s'était assoupie ou non, Felicity se leva péniblement, ankylosée par la position repliée dans laquelle elle était restée trop longtemps. Elle réalisa trop tard que ses jambes endormies ne pouvaient la supporter et tenta maladroitement de se rattraper à la porte. Elle se préparait déjà à l'inévitable choc contre le sol lorsqu'une main ferme saisit l'un de ses avant-bras, lui évitant ainsi la chute.

Passé le premier moment de stupeur, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sentant que l'on tirait légèrement sur son bras pour l'inviter à avancer. Oliver la guida jusqu'au canapé, et la relâcha aussitôt qu'elle fut assise.

Les fourmis commencèrent presqu'aussitôt à se manifester et elle ne put retenir une grimace tant la sensation était désagréable.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Oliver d'une voix à peine audible.

Tout en massant ses jambes endolories pour accélérer le rétablissement de la circulation sanguine, Felicity soupira.

\- Que fais-tu ici Oliver ?

L'absence de réponse se prolongeant, elle releva la tête.

L'archer la dévisageait si intensément dans la pénombre qu'elle se figea. Il semblait triste et si résigné en même temps. Tellement… loin. Et ce regard pourtant… Pendant quelques secondes, son cœur cogna très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle finit par se rappeler qu'elle était en colère et secoua la tête.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Depuis que Digg est revenu à la fonderie en disant qu'il ne t'avait jamais vue aussi en colère.

_\- Elle est très colère Oliver._

_\- Je sais, répliqua l'archer sur un ton désabusé. Je suis rentré depuis quelques heures à peine et j'ai déjà réussi à la rendre malheureuse._

_Digg eût un sourire sans joie._

_\- Tu dois te dire que tout était plus facile quand tu étais tout seul à gérer ça, dit-il contre toute attente._

_Oliver sembla étudier la question pendant quelques instants. Il se redressa finalement, et, sans mot dire, se dirigea vers la boîte en bois de laquelle il sortit une bouteille de vodka et deux verres. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le niveau d'alcool dans la bouteille, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Enfin, il s'approcha de Diggle, posa l'un des verres devant lui et le remplit avant de faire de même avec le sien. Il leva alors son verre mais, au lieu du « Prochnost » attendu, déclara avec conviction :_

_\- Au contraire, tout aurait été bien plus compliqué sans toi à mes côtés John Diggle. Il est même tout à fait probable que sans toi, et Felicity, je ne serais plus en vie aujourd'hui._

_Un sourire appréciateur étira les lèvres du soldat pendant quelques secondes, le temps de trinquer avec son ami. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, un pli soucieux barrait son front._

_\- Elle est vraiment très en colère Oliver._

_\- Je sais, soupira l'archer avant d'avaler une gorgée de vodka._

_\- Je la comprends._

_Oliver releva la tête, l'air vindicatif, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'ex-soldat de prendre tranquillement le temps de boire à son tour avant d'ajouter : _

_\- Je te comprends aussi._

_Ce fut la défaite d'Oliver, qui passa une main sur son visage, soudain très fatigué._

_\- Va la voir, suggéra Diggle. Arrange les choses._

_\- Tu penses que c'est si facile ?_

_\- Facile ou pas, ce n'est pas le problème Oliver. Elle t'aime._

_Avec un rire sans joie, l'archer se détourna de son ami. _

_\- Elle semble croire que les sentiments peuvent se moduler au gré de nos envies, finit-il pas jeter sur un ton amer._

_Devant l'air interloqué de Diggle il précisa, un peu hésitant :_

_\- Elle m'a dit de qu'elle ne voulait pas être aimée de moi. Je… je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime réellement, je crois qu'elle n'aime de moi que ce que je représente. Le héros._

_Le visage de Diggle ne trahissait rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser lorsqu'il posa l'une des questions pertinente dont il avait le secret :_

_\- Et toi Oliver ? L'aimes-tu vraiment, elle ? Ou es-tu amoureux de ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?_

\- Oliver ? demanda Felicity, l'air un peu déboussolée.

L'archer reprit ses esprits.

\- Felicity… dit-il, juste avant que je parte, tu as dit, tu m'as dit…

Elle fronça les sourcils en l'entendant trébucher sur les mots. Elle se fichait de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se rappelait surtout de ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, et de ce qu'il avait dit, lui. Je t'aime.

\- Oliver ? répéta à nouveau la jeune femme. Elle commençait à se sentir légèrement excédée. A cause de la présence d'Oliver, ou de son incapacité à s'exprimer de manière intelligible. Ou elle était simplement fatiguée. Ou peut-être un peu tout ça à la fois. Elle sursauta quand Oliver s'exclama soudain :

\- Tu m'as dit de le tuer ! Tu m'as dit de tuer Ras al Gul !

Il semblait à bout de patience lui aussi, ce qui lui parut totalement injuste. Il était venu dans son appartement alors qu'elle avait exprimé on ne peut plus clairement son besoin d'être seule. La colère qui semblait s'être calmée revint en force.

\- C'était lui ou toi Oliver ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de…

\- Je ne te reproche rien, assura l'archer d'une voix tranquille. La sincérité dans ses yeux appuyait son propos, ce qui apaisa quelque peu la jeune femme. Elle reprit place sur le canapé.

\- Je ne te reproche rien, j'essaye juste de t'expliquer, poursuivit alors Oliver.

Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres fuchsia de l'informaticienne.

\- Alors il va falloir que tu m'expliques mieux que ça Oliver, on dirait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à te comprendre ces derniers temps.

Seul un léger serrement de mâchoire trahit à quel point les mots de la jeune femme affectaient l'archer.

\- Je… commença-t-il, visiblement à prêt à se lancer dans une grande explication. Il sembla soudain se raviser et fit quelques pas rapides dans la direction de Felicity, s'arrêtant toutefois suffisamment loin pour ne pas envahir son espace personnel. Il attendit d'avoir la pleine attention de la jeune femme et demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton dur, presque exigeant.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de le tuer ?

\- Parce que, articula-t-elle lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant récalcitrant, je voulais que ce soit toi qui gagne ce duel.

\- Pourquoi ? la pressa encore l'archer.

Felicity fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il entendre ?

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident Oliver ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta l'archer.

\- Enfin ! Parce que je voulais que tu vives ! explosa-t-elle.

De manière totalement involontaire, Oliver se rapprochait de plus en plus de Felicity. La jeune femme, au contraire, n'était que trop consciente de cette proximité grandissante.

\- Et ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ? chuchota l'archer d'une voix trop rauque.

Soudain oppressée, la jeune femme se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! A quoi joues-tu ?

\- Je ne joue pas Felicity, répliqua l'archer. J'essaye de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester en vie, et garder ma sœur en vie. En quoi est-ce si différent de la première fois ?

La colère grondait de plus en plus, menaçant de l'embraser toute entière.

\- A cause de Malcolm Merlyn Oliver !

Les poings serrés, l'archer semblait également lutter contre la perte de contrôle.

\- Il n'est que le moyen d'obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin ! dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère contenue.

Felicity renonça à toute maîtrise et s'abandonna une nouvelle fois à la rage qui fusait dans ses veines.

\- Il est celui qui a drogué Théa et l'a transformée en meurtrière ! Celui qui a tué Sara ! Celui qui a pratiquement détruit cette ville, et tué son propre fils au passage ! Il est aveuglé par la haine ! Il n'est que manipulation, mensonge et mort !

\- Il peut m'apprendre à battre Ras Al Gul, répliqua Oliver sur un ton buté.

\- Il va te faire du mal ! cria la jeune femme, excédée par l'aveuglement de l'archer.

Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt, et elle crut avoir enfin ébranlé ses convictions, mais il haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

\- J'ai survécu à pire.

Felicity se mordit violemment la lèvre, retenant de justesse une réplique mordante. Quelque chose qu'elle avait cherché à éviter de ressentir commençait à affleurer à la surface. Le souffle lui manqua soudain. Elle parla d'une voix brisée dont elle détesta la faiblesse :

\- Je ne parle ni de blessures ni de douleurs physiques Oliver. Je parle… je parle de… je parle de qui tu es.

Les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas verser auparavant ne lui demandèrent pas sa permission pour rouler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya lentement, délicatement du revers de sa main. La colère qui l'animait si violemment quelques secondes auparavant s'était évanouie en un seul instant. Ne restaient que l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la peur. Et ce quelque chose de si précieux et si insaisissable, de si tendre et si douloureux à la fois, ce sentiment qu'elle gardait farouchement secret et qu'elle ne nommait jamais.

Le cœur lourd comme du plomb, l'archer regarda la jeune femme sécher ses larmes. Sans ses talons, les cheveux dénoués et légèrement emmêlés, et privée du feu de la colère, elle lui parut soudain minuscule et vulnérable. Elle semblait profondément triste. Malheureuse. Savoir qu'il était à l'origine de cet état, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le culpabilisait au point de lui donner le vertige. L'envie de fuir, loin, très loin, le saisit aux tripes. Il inspira profondément. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce glissement de la conscience et il lutta avec chaque once de volonté à sa disposition. Il ne savait peut-être pas très bien où il en était, ni qui il était vraiment. Mais Felicity, elle, le savait.

Il ne devait pas fuir, il ne le voulait pas. Il n'était plus cet homme-là. A cause d'elle. Grâce à elle. Pour elle.

Il l'avait rejointe et prise dans ses bras avant même d'avoir eût conscience du moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait pas protesté, aussi s'offrit-il le luxe de la serrer un peu plus fort, pressant le corps gracile de la jeune femme contre le sien. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, s'apaisant au contact l'un de l'autre, tandis que les battements de leurs cœurs se synchronisaient aussi lentement que sûrement.

\- J'essaye juste de trouver la meilleure solution, souffla finalement Oliver, brisant à regret le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas, la moins mauvaise.

Felicity se dégagea avec douceur, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'impression immédiate de perte que ressentit l'archer. Elle dut ressentir la même chose, parce que sa main trouva aussitôt la joue recouverte d'une barbe naissante.

\- Je sais, articula-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Je voudrais juste que… Je…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Sans réfléchir, Oliver rattrapa au vol les doigts qui quittaient sa joue. Felicity sourit, les yeux toujours clos, et il dut lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit les paupières et ses pupilles s'agrandirent légèrement lorsqu'elle découvrit l'expression de l'archer. Tout en maintenant le contact visuel, elle recula légèrement. Cette fois, il ne la retint pas.

\- Fais attention à toi d'accord ? reprit doucement la jeune femme. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce que voulait dire vivre dans un monde sans toi et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, expirant lentement pour juguler l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

\- … et ce n'est pas un monde dans lequel j'ai envie de vivre, termina-t-elle d'une voix ténue.

Il détesta le ton définitif dans sa voix et cette impression fugace mais bien réelle qu'elle lui faisait ses adieux.

Il attrapa sa main.

\- Reste je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. Ce combat, sans toi, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Oliver…

\- Un monde sans toi n'est pas un monde dans lequel j'ai envie de vivre, murmura-t-il, reprenant les mots exacts de la jeune femme.

Il serra un peu plus fort les doigts qu'il tenait entre les siens.

\- C'est au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord non ? demanda-t-il, le regard implorant.

Avec la sensation que cette conversation se déroulait à plusieurs niveaux différents, Felicity hocha lentement la tête, ce qui lui valut l'un des rares sourires d'Oliver.

La question de Diggle revint à l'esprit de l'archer : _L'aimes-tu vraiment, elle ? Ou es-tu amoureux de ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?_

La réponse était évidente : elle. Et aussi ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Et tout ce qu'elle était. Pourquoi se limiter ? L'amour, il le découvrait petit à petit, relevait de l'infini.


End file.
